Drive You Wild
by mandapaaanduh
Summary: Don't I just drive you wild, Remus? You drive me up the wall, Padfoot. Who would want to date a werewolf? Remus wonders this very thing while watching his friends dance with their girls. While leaving for his own comfort, Sirius wants Remus to dance SBRL


**Disclaimer**: We all know I don't own _**Harry Potter**_, J.K. Rowling does, so we'll just leave it at that. I do not get paid for the publication, so to speak, of this fanfiction... Though, I really wish I did... -stares at empty wallet-

**WARNING**: Mmm, boys kissin' :3

* * *

**DRIVE YOU WILD**

The music was loud and rang all throughout the Great Hall. First, Dumbledore and McGonagall insisted that the students start out with a waltz because 'Hogwarts taught children, not only magic, but of nobility, respect and rounded young minds into an adult understanding. Sophiscation is key,' and all that. Remus didn't really pay attention, for two reasons only. The first was because he, Remus J. Lupin, was a horrifying dancer. He had two left feet and the coordination of a jack rabbit on speed. Another reason was because he was watching Sirius flirt with his newest bird, a fifth year Gryffindor to his six years. He didn't know what, but something about Sirius and his girls irked Remus. There was just no getting past the fact that, indeed, Remus Lupin was jealous.

And it wasn't Sirius that he was jealous of.

But he honestly couldn't believe he was here. He had _told _them, told them time and time again and he said it very calmly and with firm resolve, he said "Wormtail, Prongs, Padfoot, why should I even go? No one's willing to dance with someone as scrawny and unattractive as me, obviously, and you all three have dates. I don't particularly fancy being a seventh wheel." That's what he said, he did. And you know where that landed him?

At the dance. But not after a curt lecture that he was 'plenty attractive' and that 'the birds were just shy.' Right.

He wanted to know what had _honestly _posessed the teachers to agree on holding a _dance_. For what purpose, Remus wanted to know, but he didn't question, just watched as his friends danced around with their dates-- Sirius with that fifth year he'd been going after, James with Lily, surprisingly and Peter with this shy little sixth year from the Ravenclaw house. He kept a close eye on Sirius, though. He tended to "disappear" during functions such as this. Functions that involved a "date." He was _not _leaving Remus all by his lonesome.

Not that he could get any lonelier.

So, instead, he sat quietly at one of the tables set up for the students, a small smile on his face as he watched his friends have a good time. He swayed along to the music for a bit before sighing rather loudly. What was he doing here? This was absolutely pointless and Sirius knew it. Probably wanted to have a good laugh at how poor ickle Remus couldn't get a date...

_Oh, what am I thinking? Sirius wouldn't do that... _He silently chastised himself, shaking his head to clear himself of those thoughts. How could he even think that any of them would do that? But it was true. Remus couldn't get a date for the life of him. It was always he was either too shy, too small, too _everything_. That never counted for his looks, though. He believed that his physical appearance left something to be desired.

Who would go on a date with a scrawy, pale boy with scars decorating every inch of his body. He had tawny, mousy brown hair that he just couldn't get to stay down-- much like James' --and he always had dark shadows under abnormal amber eyes flecked with spots of grey, gold, red and even blue. On top of that, he was a werewolf. Where was he going to find someone to love him and not be scared off by his lycanthrophy? That's why Remus long since resigned himself to a life of loneliness.

So, there he stayed, watching his friends with a small smile, waving awkwardly whenever one of them caught his eye or shaking his head harshly when either of them called him up to dance. This would be followed by a frown and a possible look of pity from Lily and even Sirius' girl had looked over worriedly, no doubt talking to Sirius about it. There was nothing to talk about, though. And he stayed put.

As the night wore on, Remus started to yawn. He couldn't see any of them anymore, not Lily, not Peter, Not James and not Sirius. Getting up, Remus decided that none of them would notice he was gone until students were sent back to their dormitories. And he walked toward the entrance, a hum lingering on the tip of his tongue as the song slowed down considerably. Now is when McGonagall would be beating students off of each other with a broom stick. He chuckled at the thought while making his way past the final bunch of tables.

And then he felt a tug on his dress robes just as he arrived at the door, an insistant tug and the perpetrator was almost _dripping _with lax worry and confusion.

"Where ya' goin', Moony?" It was Sirius. Of course, it was always Sirius, always trying to keep him in the fun and most of the time he succeeded. But not tonight. Tonight, Remus just wanted to rest.

"Going back to the dorms, Padfoot. I'm getting a little tired." Remus threw on that smile, the one that he wore whenever he was trying to get out of something. And yes, he was definitely trying to get out of this. He pulled back on his arm, but Sirius held his wrist firmly, a small frown on his face as he cocked his head to the side.

"But you haven't even danced, yet." Looking over his friend's shoulder, Remus saw Sirius' girl dancing languidly with the Ravenclaw seeker. Oh, so Remus was just a distraction from Sirius' bird finding someone else to dance with. Okay, but he wasn't going to bite.

"I already told you, Padfoot, I can't dance and I don't plan to." He pulled his arm free, finally, and started to walk away when he heard Sirius sigh loudly and clop after him, looping the werewolf's arm with his own.

"But I wanted to dance with you, Remus." Sirius admittedly meekly, pulling his trademark puppy-dog face. Remus still wasn't biting.

"No you don't, Sirius. No you don't. Now go find some other bird to dance with while I go to bed." That was it. Remus was starting to get irritated. Why should Sirius dance with him-- _try_, at least --just to make him feel better about not being able to get his own date? Remus didn't like pity. He got enough of it from Madame Pomfry, from his whole family because of his... Condition. He didn't need it from Sirius just because he couldn't get a date, no matter how much he truely did want to dance with him. He wouldn't do it.

There was silence for a few moments and Remus' walk slowed considerably while Sirius still clung on. The music from the Great Hall was fading away, the tempo gradually getting slower and slower.

Then finally, Sirius asked, "Why are you so bent on convincing yourself that no one would be interested in you? I know _loads _of girls who would do most anything to go on a date with you, Rem. And don't say I'm just trying to make you feel better, because I'm not. It's true."

"But the one person I want to like me, doesn't." And the minute he said it, Remus immediately regretted it. He had to restrain himself from clapping a hand over his mouth and running away. Sirius looked at him, a new light dawning in his eyes. So, their Moony liked someone, eh? There was a lazy grin on his face before he spun Remus around, pushing him back toward the Great Hall.

"So, who is she, Remus? A Ravenclaw? Most likely, considering you like the smart ones."

_You have no idea what I like... _"It's no one, Sirius. No one."

"Well, obviously it's someone, if you like them." The Animagus chortled dryly, rolling his eys as if the answer was just _that obvious_. "Come on, you can tell me."

"No I can't." Remus answered automatically through gritted teeth. He didn't want to do this...

And Sirius frowned. Remus had never been this determined to keep something from him. Did he like a Slytherin? No, of course not, that'd be absurd. Did he like... Lily? No, no way, she's James' and no matter what any of them did about it, she would always be James'. Well then, who could it be, who could it be? He thought long and hard, continuing to push Remus back to the Great Hall without heed to any of the other's protest. Did Remus like a... A bloke? And before he knew it, he had asked that very question, bringing a whole new meaning to the word "blush" onto Remus' face.

"Wh- What are you t- talking about, Sirius?! M- Me? Like a bloke? Of course not, are you mad?!" Actually, it really wasn't that absurd. Not at all, but he couldn't tell Sirius he liked men, let alone liked _Sirius _so he sighed and said something he knew he'd regret later on. "If I dance with you, will you drop it?"

To this, Sirius brightened considerably, nodding enthusiastically as he practically dragged Remus back through the throng of people to stand beside Lily and James. Lily's head was resting on James' shoulder and he looked about ready to die of happiness. He turned his head slightly, glancing over at Sirius and Remus with a slightly incredulous look and sent a gesture to Sirius that Remus just hadn't caught.

"Now, Moony," Sirius started quietly, taking Remus hand and placing it on his shoulder while he placed his on Remus' waist, taking the other hand in his grip, "I'll take you slow, okay? Don't worry if you step on my toes." With a light chuckle at the seemingly horrified look on Remus' face he moved, pulling the smaller boy along with him.

Remus couldn't describe this feeling. The dance was a fluid motion and he dared not look at his feet for fear of growing even more nervous than he already was. So he moved with Sirius, ignoring the little coos from some seventh year girls and from Peter and his girl dancing several feet away. Still, Remus remained content with staring at Sirius' smiling face that matched his stare, watching the tawny haired boy with a sort of wonderment that those icy blue eyes only held for the most pontent beauty, for the girls he really liked. Confused yet relieved all the same, Remus smiled back. He squeaked a little when Sirius pulled him closer to his own body, every bend and curve seeming to fit perfectly with the contures of each body.

"You..." Remus whispered breathily and Sirius cocked his head to the side again in question. "I... I like..."

Understanding finally dawning, Sirius grinned, nuzzling the other boy's nose. "I like you, too, Moony." And before he had time to question, Sirius placed a small, chaste kisses to the pale forehead, both sides of the scarred temples, the pert nose, both flushing round cheeks and finally those full, blushing lips.

A comfortable silence befell the two as they danced slowly out of the group of students, standing at the edge of the dance floor.

"Well..." Padfoot began, "Glad you danced with me?"

The little nod did not go unnoticed this time, hands clasped with the other's and Moony felt right at home there, scarred and calloused hands finding refuge in their opposite-- smooth and blemish free.

"Don't I just drive you wild?" Sirius asked with a quirk in his brow and a light peck to Moony's nose.

"You drive me up the wall, Padfoot... That's why..." Sighing Remus rested his head against Sirius' shoulder, mimicking Lily's stance, "That's why I absolutely adore you, Sirius..."

_Because you drive me wild..._

_Give me a way to make you smile  
Give me a way to drive you wild  
Swallow your pride and dance with me  
Swallow your pride and you will see  
You're sweet and kind  
Heavenly Pure  
So give me a reason to say this more  
You danced with me  
Of that, I'm sure  
You danced with me  
You swallowed your pride  
You gave me a reason  
To drive you wild_

* * *

A jack rabbit on speed doesn't have very good coordination, believe me.

Well, I'm just chuck full of stories today! Now, if only I could get to updating my existing stories... Gah, I'm sorry! **AHA**, this one isn't as cliche' as the last one! XD Peter is _not_ an idiot, he just did some very stupid things when he got older!

Umm, that poem is mine, by the way... Yea.

**Flames are welcomed, though not encouraged.**

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_mandaxface_


End file.
